Red Is Her Colour
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Bella Cullen is a very bored and horny vampire. Edward has been forced to go away to catch up with old friends. So when her need becomes too great, she enlists the help of Jazz and Em. THREESOME


TITLE: Red Is Her ColourSUMMARY: Bella Cullen is a very bored and horny vampire. Edward has been forced to go away to catch up with old friends. So when her need becomes too great, she enlists the help of Jazz and Em.

RATING: Mature

PAIRINGS: Bella/Emmett/Jasper

WARNINGS: Threesome

DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I AM MERELY MANIPULATING TO SUIT MY OWN TWISTED IMAGINATION.

A/N: The Twilight boys all have different names for Bella. See my profile for who says what.

JPOV

Fuck, she looks seriously hot.

No, really, she does. I don't think she realises how hot she looks in those awesome cut-off jeans and that tight little top. Red is defiantly her colour. She can't be aware of what she is doing to me. All I can feel is the boredom rolling off her in waves. She flips through channels on the TV, slowly, almost at human speed. Bells is very good at acting human. It is only every now and then she does something that makes humans wonder - she moves a little too quickly, or talks a little too fast. But nothing bad. Even when she was anew born she had super control. I felt so small when she woke up and found it so easy, when over a century after my birth, I still struggled.

But it's different now, and she taught me control. "Mind over matter!" She would say to me whenever I got down about anything. And she would throw me into the path of temptation, again and again, and let me loose, to see what I would do. She'd drag me away if I was losing control. But I learnt. I learnt.

Anyway, Bells is still flipping through channels. She stops on Miami Ink. She loves this show. The tattoos some of these humans have! She watches it, but I can tell she isn't entirely focused. She's still bored, but something else is filtering through the boredom. I can't pin it. I'm gonna see if Emmett wants to hunt. Maybe Bells will come with. She and Emmett like to fight their food. I like to hunt mine, Edward likes to practically seduce his, Alice dances with hers, Rosalie likes to get it over with, and Carlisle and Esme do whatever the occasion calls for. She barely even moves when I go out. But I feel her eyes follow me up the stairs.

"Emmett!" I explode into his room. He's playing video games. "I need to get out of here for a while. Want to hunt?"

"You saw Isabella's outfit, huh?" His smirk is so wide it should be touching his ears. The entire damn family knows I find Bells attractive. Bless the illustrious person who made monogamy boring after a century. Bless the family for coming up with a solution. But only Emmett constantly makes innuendos about me and Bells.

"Fuck you. But incidentally, yes, I did. So please, I need to get outta here!"

"No, I won't go hunting. It isn't bear season, and there's nothing interesting to really fight, and I'm not running all the way to Northern Canada to find some decent wolves. So, no I'm perfectly happy here." I growl at him. And then a wicked idea hits me.

"Fine. I won't share Bella." Emmett is out of the room and downstairs in a flash. He's seduced Bella before, the lucky git. I can hear him even now, murmuring in her ear. I rejoin them silently.

BPOV

"Hey baby."

"Go away Emmett. I am not going to fuck you just because you're bored of jerking it." Even if I really, really need a shag right now. I would just prefer it if it were Jasper.

Oh, that voice, that arse in those jeans, those muscles. Seriously, his voice is like a forbidden caress sliding over my skin, stirring desires I never knew I had. And just the thought of clinging to those beautiful muscles while he pushes me over the edge. MAJOR fantasy, when I'm alone and there is no Edward. Like now. Like right now.

Shit. I murmur an excuse and slip up to my bedroom.

JPOV

HAH! Take that Emmett!

I go upstairs after her, leaving Emmett sitting on the sofa alone. Like the cocky dick he is. 'LOSER!' I think silently. 'She's so mine.'

She's spread eagled on her bed, her eyes closed, listening to what sounds like a requiem. Mozart, if I'm not mistaken. She looks so fuckable, all spread out like that.

"I know you're there, Jazz, quit hovering."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever."

"You ok, Bells?"

"Not really. But I guess you can guess what's wrong." Actually, yes I can. Her desire is hitting me like a speeding bus. That's what was starting to filter through the boredom earlier. She opens her eyes.

The blackness of them startles me. She hunted yesterday. And then I realise exactly how much she needs attention right now.

"Come here Jasper." Her voice is slow and commanding. My lips curve as I realise exactly what I'm in for. "And call Emmett. I don't think one of you is gonna be enough right now." That is the single hottest thing I have ever heard her say.

"Emmett." I don't bother raising my voice, and he's outside the door in a second. I hear him swallow.

"Jasper." She says again, her voice low and thick with desire. "Get over here."

BPOV

Oh fuck, but I need them both right now. I need an orgasm that will make me scream so loud, the inhabitants of Forks will hear it. And I need both of them fucking me so hard I forget my own name. And I need it now. Jasper walks toward me as if he is in a trance. I can feel his eyes fixed on me. I feel the bed dip and I launch myself at him. I'm in his arms and he know I need it fast and hard and domineering and he complies and oh god his kiss feels good and I need him now. I feel Emmett join us, his groan in my ear, his hands on me, cupping me through my jeans, and I rub myself against him, moaning, desperate for friction. He chuckles softly in my ear.

"You are a wanton little slut aren't you Isabella? Say it! Say you're a filthy slut!"

Fuck. Me.

JPOV

I am kissing her at last, and oh god, she feels good under my hands. She's kneeling on the bed, and my hands are everywhere, cupping her breasts, caresses, stroking, squeezing. I barely notice Emmett join us, until I hear him speak to her.

"You are a wanton little slut aren't you Isabella? Say it! Say you're a filthy slut!" That is so unbelievably hot. I never though the sound of Emmett talking dirty would be hot, but it really is. When she moans into my mouth and breaks away to answer him in a voice so full of lust it's muffled, I nearly come in my pants.

"Yes…I'm a filthy slut, Emmett, just a filthy, wanton slut!"

God, that's hot.

"Bells…do you want us? Do you want me to fuck your tight, soaking cunt while Emmett fucks your mouth? Do you want that? Huh, baby?"

"Oh God, Jasper…yes…please…I need your cock, right now…" I cup her, just like Emmett did moments ago, and he takes over her mouth, kissing her brutally hard, and judging by the moans, we're doing something seriously right. I rub her through the jeans, and she snarls.

She actually snarled at me. Fuck, that's hot.

EPOV

God, this is hot. Who would have thought that innocent little Bella would be such a wanton slut when she was a vampire? Her tongue is battling with mine, and whatever Jazz is doing, she enjoys it. I know she really loves it when she snarls at him. Hearing her snarl like that makes me determined to make this even better for her. I meet Jasper's eyes and wink at him. He takes his cue and rips her cut-off jeans to shreds at the same time that I destroy her top. She's left lying before us both in nothing but her bra and panties.

Red sheer silk and lace.

Well, fuck me.

I can hear Jasper growl. My Isabella laughs huskily and pulls his head down to hers to kiss him.

"Need you. Need you both…right now."

"Beg me for it, Bells. Beg me to let you have my cock inside your soaking pussy, fucking you till you scream. Beg for it!" Jasper orders, his voice rough and commanding.

"Fuck me Jasper." The fucking cock-tease looks _me right in the eyes as she begs my brother for his cock. "Please Jasper. Please fuck me like the filthy whore I am!" Her voice breaks perfectly at the end, cracks with the sheer force of her desire. Jasper puts on hand on her belly to hold her in place, and then looks at me. _

"_Bells…I think Emmett wants you too." _

_She smiles oh-so-slowly at me, and then brings one hand up and beckons with one finger. _

_JPOV_

_Emmett crawls up the bed towards her, breathing heavily. She rips his shirt off, and his jeans follow. I just know she's going to make him beg. I flip her over, forcing her to her knees in front of Emmett. She looks at me around him as she deep-throats him. _

_Holy shit, the sight of her lust filled eyes gazing at ME as she sucks HIM off are almost too much to bear. I strip off so fast. Her eyes widen and then she smiles around Emmett's cock. I can only imagine how that feels. She hums happily around him when she sees me advance on her. _

_She pulls away from Emmett and turns on her back. She stretches deliberately, making every inch of her look so fucking fuckable right now. I kneel between her legs, putting them over my shoulders. When did her underwear go? Oh, who gives a shit. I never let me eyes leave hers as I kiss her belly, and start working my way down. Before my mouth gets there, my fingers thrust inside her. She bucks her hips and lets rip a series of snarls, growls and profanities. I tease her clit with my tongue, nipping and licking at her - tasting her. God, she tastes so good. I want her, I want my cock in her wet heat, fucking her until she screams for mercy. I flip her again, so she's on all fours. She moans at the loss of contact, but then I plunge myself inside her, burying myself to the hilt and she feels so fucking amazing and oh god she's so tight, so warm so wet…_

_BPOV_

_This is the single hottest thing I've ever done. Jasper feels so great inside me, so big and he's thrusting so hard I just know when I come, when I scream his name for everyone to hear, it will be the hardest and the best orgasm I've ever had. _

_We've forgotten Emmett. He comes level with me, and I dive forwards to take him in my mouth. Oh god, I love knowing I can get this guy off with my mouth alone. I hum around him, each moan, growl and snarl Jasper rips from him makes him groan as my mouth makes the vibrations. I deep-throat, again and again, licking, sucking and making sure I make my noises when he can't go any deeper. I know he isn't going to be long. I can feel Jasper plunging in and out of me, and he leans over my back to growl hungrily in my ear._

"_Do you like this Bells? Being taken like the filthy whore you are, being fucked by me, and giving Emmett head? Do you like this you whore? Answer me!" I nod helplessly, and then Emmett pulls himself out of my mouth and holds my hair in his fist while he finishes off. I feel his come hit my face, and then as he slumps backwards onto the bed, panting with the pleasure, Jaspers pulls me up to be sitting on his lap, my back pressed against his chest. He's hitting a new spot with every fucking thrust and oh god, I'm going to scream._

"_FUCK! JASPER!"_

"_You filthy whore," he hisses in my ear, his breathing laboured as he steps up the pace. My shriek echoes round the house. I'm going to come. "look at you, with his cum all over your face and panting because I'm still fucking you, and you know it's the best you've ever had. You like being like this don't you, you slut? Having his cum all over you, but still having me fucking you?"_

"_Yes, oh shit, I'm gonna come, Jazz, I need to come… please, let me come…" _

_JPOV_

_She has no idea how hot she looks, with his come all over her pretty face and begging me to let her come. She gathers Emmett's come off her face and licks it off her fingers. Holy shit, that's amazingly hot._

"_You're just a come whore, Bells. That's all you are: a filthy come whore!" Each of the last three words is accentuated by a thrust. I reach down and touch her clit. She screams so loudly they would have heard it in Forks, and she clamps down around me and I feel her come. I can't hold out against that incredible feeling of her tightening around me, and I let go with a bellow. She slumps, gasping onto my shoulder, and I wait for the black spots to clear from my vision. I push her, and she slumps onto the bed, letting my cock slip out of her._

_If she wasn't a vampire, she'd be flushed and sweating, but as it is, her hair and eyes and breath all scream 'fucked'._

_I will be daydreaming about this for months to come. _


End file.
